Lights Out
by 8xSayAnythingx8
Summary: At Clyde's party Kyle is trying to show Stan a video that's very important, but the night goes a little differently when the power goes out. WARNING: STYLE FLUFFINESS  And slight Creek


"Come on, Stan! Hurry it up!" The red headed teen yelled to his best friend who was being dragged behind him through the halls of Clyde Donovan's home.

Tonight was the night of one of Clyde's "legendary-for-no-reason-at-all" parties, and like his many other ones, this one wasn't one to dissapoint.

The whole downstairs was filled with people, most of them drunk, who were laughing for no apparent reason, dancing, or making out. Others, like Kyle and Stan, found some other way away from the drunks and spent most of their time partying outside, or chatting on the stairs.

Kyle was fidgeting with his phone on the steps most of the time, going on about trying to access some video he wanted to show Stan, which he knows is a lie. Stan sat beside him, waiting to go do something, but Kyle persuaded him to stay put until he was done.

About 30 minutes through the party of being stepped on and pushed out of the way when people past, Kyle finally accomplished what he was meaning to do. He jumped off the steps and ran off to find Clyde, just before going into the crowd to tell Stan to wait only a second.

After pushing through everyone and checking the couples who were making out, or others who weren't even together which were quite a few, he found Clyde laughing along with Token as they watched Craig and Tweek lip locking and pulled Clyde backwards, just enough to whisper in his ear, asking where his computer was.

Kyle ran back through the crowd to see a bored Stan waiting right there and sweeping him up, dragging him up the stairs.

"Why? What are we doing?" Stan said, replying back to him.

"The video. We can watch it now, but we're using Clyde's computer."

Stan decided to just go with it and follow him into Clyde's bedroom. Kyle let go of his wrist and plopped into the computer chair, turning it on quickly and searching for the internet icon.

"Come on, come on," he muttered to himself. "There you are!"

As soon as the internet loaded, he typed in his website, reasuring himself he had to do it and clicking the 'Go' button. Stan wondered over to the computer, gazing over his shoulder to see what he was doing and noticed he was on the school website and on the front page was a school video, newly posted.

Kyle inched the mouse over to the play button, and as soon as he clicked it, everything shut down. The computer, the lights, the whole neighborhood was out of power.

Downstairs the moans and awws of the classmates could be heard.

"Shit dude! What the fuck happened!" Kyle screamed into the air, banging the keyboard while he stood up angrily. Stan placed his hand on his shoulder, instantly calming him.

"Calm down, dude. I'm sure it'll be up any minute." Stan's comforting words were soon broken as Clyde stuck his head through the door.

"Someone had a wreck and they said the power will probably be out for over an hour," he said, handing Stan a candle and lighter before leaving to tell the others he hadn't reached yet.

"That's just great," Kyle muttered as he ploped down on Clyde's bed. Stan lit the candle and sat it on his dresser before sitting next to Kyle.

"Don't worry. We'll find something else to do." Kyle shrugged and layed down, starring at Clyde's ceiling while Stan scooted backwards and sat against the wall.

They sat their quietly for most of the time. After 15 minutes they would say something to the other before turning back to the ceiling.

After 30 minutes they would talk a little longer and occasionally share laughs.

After 45 minutes Stan layed down and turned to Kyle and smiled at him. Kyle shot him a confused look whenever he would look at him and he would still have that smile on, not saying anything.

"What?"

"Truth or dare, Kyle." Kyle shook his head.

"No way dude. Last time you made me play that I had to kiss Bebe. I mean, Bebe out of all people." Stan just shrugged to this.

"Well look around. It's just you and me this time." Kyle squinted at him, taking the longest pause before letting out a sigh of defeat.

"Ok, fine. But you better not make me do anything gross." Stan smiled and situated him self so he was face to face with Kyle.

"Great. You first." Kyle gaped at him before rolling his eyes.

"Fine. Truth or dare?"

"Uhm, truth."

"Ok." He scratched his head, thinking of what to ask. "This is for rumors sake. Is it true that you-" he looked off in the distance, not looking at Stan when he finished," like me. You know as, more than a friend."

Kyle looked back to Stan from the corner of his eye, not turning his head back around. Stan looked at the ground, fiddling with his fingers.

"Well." He looked back to the ceiling, gathering his thoughts. "I guess it's kinda hard not to. I mean we have been friends since elementary, so it's not like I haven't thought about it." There was an awkward pause before Stan started up again. "Besides, I read online it's perfectly normal."

Kyle nodded slowly, still avoiding Stan's gaze.

"So, your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Er.. T-Truth." He looked to Stan for a quick peek to see him smiling at him, looking like he's about to bust out laughing, then turning quickly back.

"Okay then. Why are you acting so- nervous?"

He shrugged, muttering a whole bunch of syllables, not getting out what he meant to say, which he didn't even know what he was even trying to say. Stan just waved it away.

"Ok, how about a much simpler question. Uhm, what do you feel like doing the most right now."

Kyle finally turned towards him and rose an eyebrow before looking around the room. Going from the single candle burning, being their only light source in the room, to the computer that had shut off on them.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'd kinda like the power back so I could get on the internet." He chuckled to himself before turning back away.

"Uhuh. Well you wanna know what I feel like doing most?"

Kyle turned his head, about to ask what but being interrupted by Stan's lips hitting his. His eyes were wide, unexpecting that before closing his eyes and settling into it before they both parted, being greeted by light shining back on their faces.

"Hey, the power's back," Stan announced, trying to cover up the awkwardness. But Kyle made no note to it. He just sat their staring at his best friend who he had just kissed.

Stan looked back to him and noticed him staring with his mouth peering open. He reached up and rubbed his neck, opening his mouth and thinking of something to say, but Kyle just smiled and took Stan's wrist, leading him to the computer.

He began going through everything he did before the power went out, finally getting to the video and pushing play. He got up and let Stan take his place, obsurving from behind him.

Soon enough the video was loaded and there was Kyle on the screen.

"Hello, South Park students. Kyle here. I'm recording this from my phone, it's about," he turned around to look at his clock," 7:15. I'm about to head off to Clyde's party but before I do, I told myself I had to make this video, mostly for Stan."

Stan turned around to his best friend who told him to keep watching.

"So, this has been on my mind for a while now, and I just thought I would this to you. Now Stan, I'm guessing if your watching this your with me right now and I wanted to make this a little bit not awkward, but I know it probably isn't going to help but, here we go. Stan, everyone, of course I know about those little rumors going around school, and I know you know what I'm talking about so I won't explain myself. Well, about those. They are 100% absolutly true. Atleast on my part anyways. I'm in love with my best friend. My parents know, I even told Stan's parents, and now I'm telling all of you, and if I go through with my plan, you too Stan."

He smiles at the camera before turning it off, knowing that's all he needs to say. Stan turns around to Kyle, who looks down at the ground blushing. He gets out of the computer chair after closing out the window and stands in front of Kyle, turning his head towards him and kissing him once again before embracing him in a hug.

"I'm glad you feel the same way," Kyle said, smiling into Stan's neck.

* * *

**X3 Yay for Style!**

**So I get this idea because yesturday someone had a wreck and the power went out, just like in the story, except ours was out for 3 hours :/**

**So I got a lot of time to write so I wrote this and I got like 3 other story ideas while I had nothing to do, so I'll probably get those done soon.**

**Anyways, please review and all that! I'd appreciate it!**


End file.
